The Ever After
by SizzleLily98
Summary: The Selection is over, Maxon chose America what life will they lead? Will it be the happy ever after they wanted? Or will everything they want come crashing down. (Disclaimer - I do not own the Selection Series or any of its characters all rights go the wonderful Kiera Cass)
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I took one last look at myself in the mirror, the freckles on my arms had faded with the winter. Wearing nothing but a slip I watched Anne as she grabbed a piece of silk material and lifted it to my face. Darkness surrounded me as Anne tied the blindfold up tightly.

My maids helped me as I stepped blindly into a dress. It felt heavy today, well, heavier than last time. "Are you sure I can't see it?" I teased.

"No Lady, it's a surprise." Lucy said firmly.

"I can't believe in just over a week we will be calling you princess." Mary cooed.

They continued draping things over me, whispered instructions for me to lift my arms, stand up straight, lift my foot. I tried to catch the murmured conversations but I wasn't upset when I didn't hear more than a few words. I liked surprises, most of my dresses had been surprises but this one was the one I was most excited about.

I drifted off into my own land, where the only things that mattered were the flower arrangements, the bridesmaids dresses, the food, the music. There were a few things to worry about too, like if I could pull of being regal in front of a those royal families that were coming, whether the rebels would attack, would the rest of the beautiful selected hate me?

Twelve months ago I was still another member of the Selection, one of the Elite, the one who had made the huge mistake on the report and nearly got herself kicked out. Yep, that was me. Mary had fully removed the blindfold before I came back from memory lane.

"Hmm?" I said wistfully, remembering that someone had said something.

"Oh look Lucy," Mary giggled "she's got that look in her eyes again."

I attempted to wipe whatever expression I had on off and smiled, hoping that they would leave me in my room in peace. I dressed quickly into one of my favourite day dresses and the girls left in a flurry of excitement. Lucy reassured me that the dress will be perfect. As if I doubted them.

I sat down at the piano tucked into the corner of my room, there was another grand piano in my sitting room but whenever I sat at it it seemed to luxurious for me to play. I got through halfway through a song then a light knock at the door joining Maxon's and my rooms. I stood up and swept the door open completely.

"Hello my dear," Maxon whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around me as he gave me a quick squeeze. I smiled, hit by another wave of memories, our first conversation, our second, our first conversation after he proposed and ended the selection.

…

_"America, my dear," he raised an eyebrow to see if the phrase was okay, when I didn't object he continued. "You need to wipe that shocked look off your face, people will thing I played eenie-minniee-minee-moe to pick out of the three of you."_

_"Maxon Schreave," I responded to calmly, drawing out his surname. _

_"What? Now you don't like my last name?"_

_"I like it a lot actually," I teased, "I'll like it even more when it's mine." A mischievous grin spread across his face. "And" I said, making my tone more serious "I think I'm okay with you calling me your 'dear' now." I got pure pleasure from the look of excitement that spread across Maxon's face. _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes, as long as you promise to never call anyone else that."_

…

Maxon let go of me but held my hand as he led me to his balcony, I could see a small candlelight dinner set up. "I told everyone that unless it was an emergency I was not to be disturbed until after breakfast tomorrow." He explained as he took the seat opposite me.

Throughout the dinner he spoke of the Japanese royal family who now couldn't come to the wedding because of an earthquake in Japan yesterday. Three other royal families had arrived today, including the French. Maxon's cousins, who I had yet to meet, from Wales were arriving tomorrow and he was bursting with excitement.

I felt guilty as I couldn't concentrate on the words, my thoughts turned to our wedding, more importantly our wedding night. As excited as I was, there were things I didn't want to tell Maxon, things he was going to find out. I knew that I'd have a lot of explaining to go.

After a butler came and cleared away the plates Maxon stood up and pulled me out of my chair, he held both my hands in his and pulled me close, my forehead rested on his chin. My eye flicked upwards into his, I couldn't believe how loved he made me feel just when I looked into his eyes. I moved my head so I could see all of his face, I took a moment to study it.

"Can you believe it?" I asked him.

"No I can't."

"Nine months ago you picked me, nine months ago you ended the selection." He lips moved quickly to mine, the kiss immediately filled me with the warmth you only get from kissing someone you love. All too soon he pulled away, a small smile played across his face and he slowly shook his head.

"America Singer, I picked you on the very first day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all,**

**Thankyou so so so much for reading and reviewing, it's just awesome to hear from you guys.**

**I had a little blurb here for my first chapter but it seems to have disappeared. * gives computer screen quizzical look***

**I also wanted to dedicate my first chapter (I know, it's late) to lilythemermaid, if your reading this you know why and I just wanted everyone else to know your epic.**

**Anyways, this is my first time writing a fanfiction story sort of thing and I really want to improve on my writing. So, it would be just epic of you all to review what you like, don't like or want me to put it.**

**This is going to be written from America's POV mainly, I will put it in if it changes so not to confuse. And someone asked if this is a one shot – just wanted to clarify that it's not.**

**I'm going to try to update at least every three days, because it is summer holidays now but if I suddenly fall ill to a server case of writers block it may take time until I update.**

**Until next time, keep reviewing.**

**Lily,**

**xxxx**

* * *

"Go away," I groaned, forgetting what today was. My bed here in the princess suite was too comfy to get out of. I buried my head under the covers, I was so excited last night that I couldn't get to sleep for ages. It felt sleep had only come thirty seconds ago. "America, we have to get you ready!" May whined, pulling the covers off the bed. The sudden change in light hurt my eyes, I blinked until my familiar blue room with silver trim came into view. "Get ready for what?" I asked, still a bit groggy from sleep.

"You forgot!" Marlee exclaimed, giving me a horrified look. Suddenly I remembered and caught myself before I made an even bigger fool of myself.

"Kidding." I said while I swung my legs out and stepped into my fluffy green slippers. May handed me my robe and they both led me to my sitting room.

Mom was there, Kenna too, baby Camila lying down in a portable bassinet was playing with a pink rattle. "Morning," I grinned picking up Camila, "how's my favourite niece?" I gushed tickling her chubby arms.

"She's also your only niece." May pointed out.

"Camila has been up since five this morning. She decided her crying was better than an alarm." Kenna said calmly.

"America, please sit down and eat, you'll need some energy today." Mom interrupted, spooning herself some yogurt.

The table was covered in yummy food, food that I was now used to eating. Waffles, pancakes, yogurt, French toasts, croissants, tarts, fruits it was all expensive and it was all delicious. Why did they get so much food? I wasn't even hungry. I sat down and poured myself a small glass of chocolate milk and spooned out some fruit and yogurt. I knew I should eat now but I had no appetite. "You haven't eaten much," Kenna commented looking at my half eaten plate of food.

"I'm not hungry," I sighed placing my fork down gently.

"Nerves?"

After breakfast I took a long relaxing bubble bath, Anne put marshmallow scents in instead of my usual vanilla. A pretty blonde girl came in after and gave me a long massage to help me relax, the only problem was that lying still meant my mind drifted to everything that could go wrong.

Anne, Lucy and Mary came in holding clothes bags and shoes. I'd asked Maxon if the girls could have the afternoon off to enjoy the wedding and reception and he'd agreed. The girls were ecstatic when I told them and had been planning their outfits for as long as my wedding gown. The three of them already had their hair and makeup done to perfection. They told me to sit down and wait, as Anne opened cupboards searching for my makeup cases Mary started on my nails. They were to be natural looking but with light blue French tips, except for my index fingers which would have light green tips.

Marlee, May, Kenna, Mom and one of Maxon's cousins from Wales burst through, all of them holding their own clothes bags, all looking as pretty as ever with their own hair and makeup done. Two more maids came through to help with their clothing. "Look at you!" Mom beamed, rushing up to me to give me a kiss on the cheek, her eyes brimmed with tears for a moment as she took in my half-done makeup and hair, then they vanished. She was back to her in control mode. As she started bark orders at the poor maid she'd brought with her Anne instructed me to face forwards and stay still while she continued with my makeup.

A little while later Marlee declared that we should all eat something for lunch. I was jittery with nerves and again had no appetite. Kenna again noticed this and came over holding a small glass on a bottle of vodka. "Here," she said handing me the cup "drink this."

"No thanks Kenna, I don't think-" I objected.

"It'll help with the nerves, I had three shots before I walked down the aisle. And I would imagine you have more to be nervous than I did." She interrupted and watched as I drank the bitter shot, I coughed slightly and handed it back to her.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not sure if I really should be thanking her.

All too soon the clock declared it was two o'clock. My nails were dry, my makeup done to utter perfection, my hair was pinned back in soft curls ready for the veil. Everyone else looked terrific and were dressed to the nines. Maxon's cousin Katrina walked over and held up a small mirror, she was sixteen, about three months older than May, the two had instantly clicked which made her much more comfortable about her being one of my bridesmaids. My makeup looked natural, highlighting my jawline and bringing out my blue eyes.

May came over and gave me a huge cuddle. She looked very mature now, only two months off sixteen. She was still slightly boy crazy but she was better than before. Her makeup was done so it tied into my colour scheme, she looked natural apart from the blue eye shadow and her light pistachio green bridesmaids dress looked stunning on her. Its simple strapless design that went down to her knees it suited her perfectly.

Kenna's dress was floor length and had sleeves to her shoulders, Katrina's was the same length as May's but had a strap over one shoulder. Marlee's was my favourite though, it had a corset style bodice without straps and was floor length, she'd also managed to get the biggest bouquet of flowers out of the four of them, 'to point out that I'm the maid of honour' she'd said.

Lucy came in holding a clothing bag, with a shiny deep blue cover, the way she held it signified it was important, that is was something special. My wedding gown. A little squeal leaked from my mouth before I could stop it, immediately the room became quiet and looked at me than towards the clothing bag. Lucy blushed deeply as everyone watched her. "Is it time to put it on!" May called out, breaking the silence. "Please! It's been killing me that I haven't been able to see it."

"Oh yes! Can she put it on?" Marlee chimed in.

"It's been killing you guys?" I exclaimed "It's my dress!"

I walked behind the screen and Marlee and Anne came with me, Anne unzipped the bag revealing the dress. I couldn't stop staring. "Lady, you must actually put this on." She said gently after a moment, making me momentarily stop looking at it. I could see Marlee was staring too. She gently rubbed her hand over the shoulder, her expression was disbelieving. I had enough sense to shoo Marlee away before I got into it, there are things she cannot see.

Anne helped me into it, after a few awkward minutes of bending and twisting all of the small hooks were done up. Slowly I turned to the mirror.

I ran my hands over the lace that covered the whole dress. Its shape was simple but that was where the simplicity ended. The lace appeared to be handmade, as if she could read my mind she told me that Lucy had been making that lace for months, she didn't want to buy something and make it common. I didn't care but it touched me to see how much effort they'd put it. The dress was full length and had a three foot train, the lace became see-through when it reached my collar bone and finished halfway up my neck but was sleeveless. It also covered all my back, which was a condition that all my dresses were under now. Anne and the others knew this but no one else. I'd never seen anything like it. "It's stunning," I breathed.

"We thought you might like something different." Anne said, clearly pleased with my response.

I walked out from behind the screen, Lucy and Mary clapped, Marlee sighed, Katrina and Kenna gushed, May even squealed. I grinned foolishly at them and did a slow twirl. "This is perfect girls!" I whispered, looking back down at the dress. May rushed over to a table and grabbed a camera. "Dang, I promised Maxon I'd take photos." She quickly took a few shots of me then some of the others. That's when I noticed the Queen was standing in the corner, glowing with the same happiness that my mom had.

"Your Majesty." I curtsied and the others began doing the same, she quickly waved them off. She was wearing a full length peach coloured gown with long sleeves  
and silver trim, it made her appear bright and carefree. Like she sometimes seemed, she was wearing her golden crown and was holding a box. "Oh sweetheart, you look glorious! Maxon's going to love you." She pulled me into a quick hug so not to mess anything up, when she pulled away I noticed that just like mom, she had tears in her eyes. Only she let them sit there for a few moments.

"My Queen," Mary interrupted gracefully, "we do want Lady America to be on time. Could we please get her finished?"

Amberly blinked back her tears until not even I could tell they were there. I had yet to master the trick of hiding emotions, I was good- just not that good. "That's why I'm here, Anne, I told you I had it sorted." She called, handing her the box.

"America," Marlee said giddy with excitement, "We know you're not one to go with tradition…but! I remember a conversation we had one day..." She waved her hand in the air for a moment and went back to speaking. "You said you wanted to do the 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue' and well, we wanted to do that for you."

Mum stepped forward and handed me a small square box, I opened it and inside I recognised it as our great-great grandmother's bracelet. It was rose gold thin chain with a Lilly flower charm on it. "Something old." Mom said helping me put it on. May stepped forward with a diabolical grin on her face, I became instantly afraid of what was inside the small box she was holding. "Something new." She said smiling slyly "I asked Maxon, he said it was a great idea. I just know you're going to love it!" I knew from that look on her face I would feel the exact opposite. Removing the lid of the box revealed a garter.

My face must have showed how horrified I was because May started howling with laughter. I noticed that everyone else was smiling or giggling, even the Queen. I turned to her, only she had been through this process before. "Did you have one?" I asked, holding the box as far away from me as possible. She shook her head slowly.

"No, nor would I of had one if it was possible. Maxon told me what May had asked, he was worried about appearances. But I think the girl who called him stuck-up when she first met him can be a bit out there. Wouldn't you agree?" I nodded and put the box on a table, promising May I would wear the stupid thing. Anne stepped up then.

"You have sapphires in your engagement ring. So you don't need anything blue, that and your flowers will be blue."

"Right, so that leaves borrowed." I clarified, remembering the box Amberly had been holding. "Please not another gift." I asked as she opened the lid, Anne who was standing next to her gasped.

"Well, this is borrowed, so I want it back." Amberly said, smiling and gesturing for me to come over.

On a dark purple cushion sat a crown, a perfect shiny crown. Covered in diamonds. It must have been worth thousands, millions. There was no way I was ever going to wear that. Five's don't wear crowns. I stared and finally it clicked and I recognised the crown, Amberly wore it when she got married. It had a veil attached to it then but, not now. "Oh," was the only thing I managed to say.

The clock instructed us that we had half an hour to get ready and the room burst into the buzz of excitement it had had earlier, my time to stare was over. I stepped into heels that were plain white with silver flowers attached to the heel itself. They were gorgeous but were hidden under my dress. Why did I need such pretty shoes? Mary helped me into the garter. I couldn't believe it, the only thing that got me through was the thought of how funny it would be later. Pearl stud earrings were put into my ears and my hair and makeup touched up for one final time. Then it was time for the veil.

I stood in front of a full length mirror and watched as Amberly picked the crown off its cushion and gently placed it onto my head. I studied myself, with the crown I was undeniably a One, a Princess, but I still recognised my face. I was still me. America Singer. I smiled, America Singer, not for long.

Anne attached white material around the crown, I hadn't noticed the tiny hooks on it that held the veil. They had made the veil different from Amberly's, hers had covers her hair and face, mine framed my face without covering it and covered my hair and back all the way down to my waist.

A pang went through me as I caught myself thinking of Aspen. He'd be here today somewhere. It had actually been Maxon's idea for him to come. I smiled, trying once again to do the impossible, erase Aspen from my memory. For a whole year I had been dreaming of this day, for nine months I had been planning it. Today was the day. There was no room for Aspen today.

My heart skipped a few beats as the clock chimed three o'clock. The others checked themselves in the mirror one last time, they were all laughing about something. Dad was in here now, he smiled at me. I knew that from the moment I stepped out of my rooms until my hand was placed in Maxon's. I wouldn't let go of his. I took a look at myself in the mirror again. I really was beautiful. It seemed like this was the first time I really saw it. "Coming?" Dad asked, standing in the doorway, the room was empty now. I nodded to him then turned back to my reflection. My smile faded for a moment. So quick I barely saw it, I didn't even notice my emotions change. Once again my smile returned bigger than before.

I hoped that it was only the case of last minute nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all!**

**Thanks for reading and the latest reviews have been epic. (Epic is such as cool word…)**

**Lady Unimportant, lilythemermaid and RellaRose100 - I send you hugs! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that it took a little longer than expected. I had it finished last night, but I thought – Lily, it's two in the morning. Stop, your editing isn't that crash hot right now and you'll mess up your whole story - **

**So here I am, at a semi decent time updating. **

**I really hope you like it….**

**…**

**Chapter 3**

The twenty minute ride through Angeles to the chapel was both breathtaking and nerve racking. Nerve racking because every turn of the wheel brings me closer to becoming a princess and because we're vulnerable to any attacks. Breathtaking because of everything that surrounded me.

Mom, the Queen, the King and dad were in a carriage ahead of us. Theirs was a normal style carriage that is made of thick metal and painted black. The carriage the four girls and myself ride in is different. It's drawn by six stunning white horses and has ten guards in front and ten behind. More ride at our sides and line the streets.

I remember visiting a bookshop once, just when I was starting to learn math. Mom had let me go look at the fairy tale books. They had gorgeous princesses who went to balls and waited for their prince to kiss them and wake them up. One story had a pumpkin that was turned into a carriage. The carriage I was in now, looked just like the picture in the book. Only it was made entirely out of glass.

At first I had been opposed to the idea of a carriage, they were dangerous. I mean, how easy would it be for the rebels to pick us off if we were sitting in a carriage? Eventually Maxon talked me around, saying that I would regret not doing it, and more importantly that the glass was bullet proof and would survive through just about anything. Now, sitting here, I was glad he had talked me around.

Looking out all directions I could see the streets, streets that had been sectioned off and barricaded so the passage to the chapel would be safe. Behind the barricades, stood hundreds of people. Children had posters, father's had daughters sitting on their shoulders, people who could afford cameras snapped away. Some people threw flowers onto the street. All of them were waving.

I wore a pale blue jacked so that no one would see my dress before I got out, in one hand I gripped my bouquet. The other hand I used to wave to the crowd, showing them how confident I was, how happy I was. I plastered my best smile on my face and watched the people as they disappeared behind us. The girls did the same, but they were a lot less reserved about it. Standing up, winking, waving like maniacs. Funny maniacs, but maniacs none the less.

Finally we began to rise up the hill which the chapel sat on top off. Everyone slowed and the poor horses worked hard to pull the lot of us up. This area had been blocked off from the public for security persuasions. The gardens around the chapel were just a beautiful as the gardens back at the palace and was carpeted in sprawling green grass. I saw the carriage with the King and Queen stop and let them out, mom walked in with them holding Gerad's hand. Dad got out too, but instead of going inside he waited at the edge of the carpet. We were close enough now that I could see he was watching our carriage.

The carriage pulled up and the girls climbed out, the Queen had hired a photographer that had permission to take photos of the whole event. He stood to the side and clicked away. A few frames of me smiling and watching the others, the girls as the straightened dresses and tossed hair over their shoulders, even dad as he kissed May and Kenna on their cheeks.

Marlee was holding my bouquet for me so I could climb out as easily as possible. Dad reached his hand out and gave me a sad smile. Why was he sad? I latched my hand onto his until I was sure I was standing upright and had enough balance to not fall over. As Marlee handed me my bouquet I whispered to dad, "Don't you dare let me fall."

"I won't kitten." He answered calmly.

We walked over to the doors of the Chapel, I stood to the side of the door so that when they opened no one would see me. May came and quickly hugged me then took her spot at the front of the line, Kenna hugged me too, when she pulled away her eyes looked into mine. Searching. Katrina lightly patted me on the shoulder and took her spot behind May. Next came Marlee "I always knew it would be you!" She said, her voice thick as she tried not to cry "At the airport, you were so good to all those people, I just knew."

"Hush, Marlee you're going to make me cry. Then we'll both have ruined makeup." I teased lightly, she really was going to set me off. She laughed and the water in her eyes disappeared, for the last time she ran around behind me and straightened the train. "You're my best friend America Singer and you better stay that way." She whispered as stood behind Kenna.

Dad squeezed my hand, making me turn towards him. "Kitten, you look beautiful, you always have been but..." He said his face looked proud but sad. "You're nervous, are you sure you want to do this?" I took in a deep breath, he was the first person to ever ask me that, apart from Maxon but Maxon hadn't even asked me that since before he proposed. I let the breath go, nervous was a gross understatement. People say that when you're nervous you get butterflies in your stomach, today I didn't have butterflies. I had a zoo. Did I want to do this?

"I believe that if your dreams don't scare you or make you nervous, they're not big enough." I said confidently. "I love him, dad. He is my dream, it's as simple as that."

"I'll always love you kitten, always, will you remember that?" Dad asked, his face growing more certain by the second.

"Of course Dad, I love you too."

The music started then, I remember spending hours searching through songs for this but now I can't even remember the name. The big white doors of the chapel opened, the almost silent conversations died away. May stepped gracefully out of my view. Then Katrina, then Kenna. Marlee turned and winked at me giving me a foolish grin. Suddenly she turned around and took her first steps. The two flower girls were next.

I took my position, my eyes were trained ahead. Half watching the girls, half searching for Maxon. Although the girls were ahead of me, every person in the room seemed to be staring at me. The huge windows on either side of the room seemed to let the stunning gardens from outside enter the room, the cream coloured seats had vases of white and green flowers sitting on the ends, the walkway was covered in blue rose petals that the flower girls had thrown. I could see the four groomsmen, all wearing light grey suits with green bowties and green flowers pinned on. Maxon had the same grey suit on but with his prince badges and a blue bow tie and white a Lilly.

Dad took a step forward, if I didn't have my arm wrapped around his so tightly he would of left me behind. I'd have to thank him later, otherwise I might have missed my cue. There were heaps of faces I only slightly recognised, advisors, foreign dignitaries and royal family's. The King's and Queen's friends, some of the ladies that went through the Selection with the Queen. Some faces I knew instantly, Anne, Lucy and Mary were sitting in the second back row. They waved at me, when I caught their eyes. My second cousins, most of them were Kenna's age or older and I didn't know them much. Kenna's husband and Camila were sitting there too, Mom, the King and Queen, my music teacher, some of the families I used to sing for regularly. Kota was sitting next to one group of royals. I suppressed rolling my eyes.

All of the girls who were apart of the Selection with me were invited and all of them turned up, Kriss was sitting with her family, smiling at me. Elise was with her parents and a boy about her age. Natalie was also here, with another girl. Bariel, who had an annoyed expression on her face, Ashley was smiling, so were Tiny and Tuesday. Celeste glared at me, like I'd stolen something from her, I met her eyes calmly. She was with a very attractive looking man, I recognised his face immediately, he'd been in heaps of movies lately. After a moment she turned away, facing the front.

Kamber and Celia were here along with their whole family, along with Aspen. Him being here hit my like a punch to the stomach. I searched his face, looking for any indication of how he might be feeling, his face was unreadable and emotionless. What did that mean? And why did I care?

Suddenly, I was moving up the three stairs that led to Maxon. His face was slightly off colour. Pale? He gave me a small nervous smile. He knew exactly how I was feeling and was feeling the same. I matched his smile. Dad let go of my arm and kissed my hand, the he reverently placed my hand into Maxon's. Marlee stepped forward and grabbed my bouquet. Then I grabbed Maxon's other hand and grinned an extra wide grin making my eyes grow cross eyed at him and he suppressed a chuckle. The minister started.

"On behalf of the Singer and Schreave household's I welcome you all today, as you are here to witness the union of Prince Maxon Charles Schreave and Miss America Rose Singer. They have chosen you to celebrate the beginning of their life together as husband and wife. Now, before I say or do anything more, is there anyone here today to object to the marriage of these two people?" I sucked in a breath, locking my eyes onto Maxon's. I squeezed his hands tighter than I thought possible, I felt his squeeze mine back. I don't know what I expected, King Clarkson to start yelling, rebels to suddenly burst through the windows, Aspen to stand up. The minister paused, waiting for a moment once he decided that it was all clear he continued. "Today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guides you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home…" The rest passed in a blur.

Five hundred people sat at round tables, sipping glasses of wine eating the delicious food. The sweetheart table was rectangular and was sitting on a raised platform. From my seat here I could see everyone. My parents and Maxon's parents sat at a round table to the right of us, they were talking happily mom and Amberly occasionally glancing over to us. A little voice inside of my head kept repeating _'You just got married, you just got married'_. I could barely stop smiling. I had just taken a bit of a rice paper roll when the photographer came and snapped a pic. "Maxon," I said softly, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention from the groomsmen he was talking to "when do we have to cut the cake again?"

"Ten thirty, why?"

"It's just gone eight, should we start to make the rounds?"

The photographer came with us, snapping a photo of us when we spoke with a friend or another royal. He rushed around quickly and barely had time to sit down. "Aren't you tired?" I asked him eventually.

"I'm used to being busy like this, though nothing is like a royal wedding." He smiled and took another photo. He was just like Maxon happily taking pictures of anything and everything.

Maxon wrapped his arm around my waist as we spoke to people, some of them we only got a few words of thanks in because we couldn't speak their language. It became awkward when we spoke with some of the girls from the selection, some didn't seem to hate me but didn't seem to like me either, a few acted like I wasn't even there - which made me want to hit them. At around ten o'clock we'd spoken to of the most important people and the rest were just random friends. "Sweetheart," Maxon whispered into my ear as we stepped away from a group.

"Yes,"

"Do you mind if I go, I need to speak with my father?" Maxon's face seemed drawn.

"Go, but try and find me before we have to cut the cake."

I watched him walk over toward the King then I turned around to see who was next, when I did I wanted to run back over to Maxon. "Hello, Celeste. I'm so glad you could make it." I tried to sound as polite as possible. To my surprise she embraced me into tight hug, when she pulled away she still held her hand around my arm.

"What a nice ceremony." She said, her voice quiet as she spoke with a wicked smile, her long nails began digging into my skin. "Too bad you stole it…"

"Let go of me." I said firmly, trying to pull my arm free without causing a scene. I looked around quickly, trying to find Maxon or anyone to help. "Celeste I am asking you nicely, I can get a guard over here if you want."

"You're a thief, you'll always be a Five." She acidly said, letting go of my arm.

"I'm a One now, know you place Two." I said filled with sudden confidence I walked away from her over to the next table.

I was talking to a group of the Queens friends when Maxon came over and wrapped his arms around me. The ladies giggled slightly and greeted him, he knew them all by name and their husbands. We left them and walked towards the cake.

The cake was huge, no exaggeration needed. Covered in white fondant with blue stripes around the bottom of each tier. There were five tiers of square cakes and running down the side were bright green orchids. Maxon had picked the cake topper. It had him, wearing the same suit he had on now he was holding a camera and he was taking a photo of me. I was in my wedding dress only I was playing my violin. He'd chosen to have no detail on our faces, it made it timeless.

People crowded around the table, the photographer smiled and got us to pose for a few pictures and then we cut the cake. I cut a piece of cake that was bite size, just like the tradition I raised it to Maxon's lips. He opened his mouth happily ready to accept a mouthful of chocolate cake. Instead he got a face full of it.

May burst out laughing and many other people gasped. Queen Amberly had a smile on her face and even King Clarkson looked amused. Maxon got over the shock and picked up another piece, smearing it over my face. This time everyone laughed, well almost everyone. I wasn't.

…

I'd gotten my makeup redone again so by the time midnight rolled around I looked completely acceptable again. Having our first dance at midnight was Maxon's idea, he'd read it in a book somewhere. It symbolised that you ended your wedding day dancing and started your first ever full day as husband and wife dancing, or something like that. I just found the idea of it sweet.

He grabbed my hand and led me out to the dance floor, people had been dancing before but now it was just Maxon and I. Everyone was watching us. "I'm sorry if I tread on your toes." I said, watching my feet.

"You won't," I looked into his eyes, his arms wrapped around my waist and I looped my arms around his neck. Instead of learning a proper dance we decided to just slow dance.

The clocks chimed midnight and people clapped. But they'd disappeared, Maxon and I were the only two people in Illea. "Have I told you that you look dazzling?" He whispered.

"Only a few times?" I teased.

"America Schreave, I love you."

For one beautiful shattering moment everything was perfect. Then the loud sound of shattering glass irrupted around us.

**…**

***Sorry about the cliff hanger guys, I just had to have it end there – please don't kill me!**

**I'm also sorry if you found this chapter I kind of corny, I promise that things get a little tense from here on out.**

**Did you find my Cinderella reference?**

**If you want to see any pictures of the dresses or anything else just visit my Pinterest- you'll find the link on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading and please keep up the reviews! Cause they're just awesome!**

**Lily, **

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**OMG I am so happy after all of the review's I got, **

**And over 1000 views is just awesome! I mean WOW.**

**RellaRose100 – thanks, again for the same review three times.**

**Lady Unimportant – thankyou for favouriting (so not a word...) and thanks for checking out my Pinterest site!**

**Lilythemermaid – I owe you so much and you've been a massive help to me for every chapter. THANK YOU!**

**Avvatquevale – Sorry but thank you for reviewing. **

**Selectionluver – thanks! You should get an account so we can PM and goss about the selection **

**GloryToTheWind – Epic is just a … epic word, right?! My friends are used to me using epic in like every sentence. Thanks and your review - Epic to say the least.**

**Anyways people, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two. **

n **I would also like to remind people that this story is rated 'T' so for younger readers or whatever just watch out. Not in this chapter but in the ones to become just… yeah. You've all been warned! ;D **

**Go on then, get reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

I lock my eyes onto Maxon's. His beautiful brown eyes dilate in fear. The great room is silent, just like when we had been dancing, it's like no one is here. Except now I'm fully aware of them, they're still here. Someone breaks the silence by screaming. Then the room erupts in total panic. Absolute pandemonium.

King Clarkson and Queen Amberly rush to the back of the room, guards yell as the pull down window shutters, just like the big heavy metal ones in the dining room. People scope up children, I see some girls kicking off their heels to run. Everyone is running towards the back of the room. Why? There is no exit back there.

I watch as people run past us, girl's trip in their long dresses. I see May helping a little boy up off the ground, they run together. I know I should run too. Instead I stay still watching, waiting. Someone pulls on my arm, which I realise is no longer wrapped around Maxon. I pull gaze away from the people, there aren't many left now, to the person pulling on my arm. Maxon's face is set with confusion, worry and fear. "Run!" He yells grabbing onto my hand and pulling me in the direction of the back of the room.

I see where he is taking us, there's a huge black rectangle in the wall, it wasn't there before. It's never been there. What I assumed was just a normal wall is open like a door. It's another passage to a safe room. It all makes sense. Then we hear gunfire.

As we run Maxon put his hand over my head, it doesn't seem like the shooting is in the room, just near it. We are a few meters away from the door when bullets begin to ricochet towards us. We take the last few steps in a dive, as soon as we are in the wall is locked back into position. The room is plunged into darkness.

I hear a grunt and a shuffle as Maxon tries to stand up. A guard curses as he searches for his flashlight. I will my eyes to adjust to the blackness of the room. "America?" Maxon whispers into space.

"I'm here." I say meekly, doing my best to get up without tripping on my dress. The guard finally gets his flashlight to work and Maxon pulls me off the ground. "Where are the others?" I whisper to him.

"Further down," he answers then he turns to the guard "Officer Banks is the door firmly closed?"

"Yes Lord Prince, shall we go meet the others now?" Maxon nods but makes no effort to move, he runs the back of his hand across my face, smiling slightly.

"I hope they don't steal all our presents." I tease softly, trying to inject some light into the tense atmosphere. Maxon smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, I know what he's thinking. North or South?

We took what I judge to be two flights of stairs down to the huge safe room. It looked three times as bigger than the royal one. Most people are sitting in groups, tear stained and quiet. A few faces lit up for a moment when we came into view. May ran up and gave me a quick hug, Mom waved and Dad smiled. Amberly smiled and nodded at us, she made a small gesture for us to go over to her. The King didn't even acknowledge us. Maxon turned to me, he looked like he was about to say _I'll be right back_. "I understand that I wasn't allowed to know things when I was a part of the selection but we're married now, and knowing what's going on comes with the perks of being princess." I said firmly.

"Fine, I surrender." Maxon smiled.

I walk over to Maxon's parents, the Queen is smiling brightly instead of her usually calm face she has when there is an attack, I don't understand but then I realise she's smiling at us. "First time being in an attack and actually being allowed to hear everything." She whispers to me. King Clarkson grunts. After a few minutes of discussion the King suggests that Maxon and I go and make sure everyone is okay and comfortable. Not for the first time I find myself wishing for a clock.

…

Almost everyone is asleep when guards arrive to say that the palace is safe, gently as possible we all begin waking people. Everyone is ordered to go back to their rooms and that they aren't allowed to leave the guest wing until instructed otherwise. Cars were already waiting for the people who were staying or live in the city. They all leave through a different passage to avoid the great room.

Once everyone is gone Maxon and I go up to the great room, the guards tell us that the mess and destruction is bad everywhere but is concentrated up here. But nothing they said could prepare us for what we see. Amberly's usually hidden emotions burst and silent tears stream down her face, I try to blink back my own. Maxon's eyes dart everywhere either no wanting to focus on one this or trying to take everything in. Only the King remains calm and unaffected.

The giant chandeliers have crashed to the ground, glass covers almost every inch of the floor. Tables are tipped over, chairs broken apart, flowers lay discarded and forgotten, any food that was left was lying on the floor. Huge holes and bullet holes spread across the walls, especially the back wall. How close were we all to dying? Blood stains are everywhere, some are just splotches and drips others are huge puddles. Bodies of rebels littered the floor, some in the open looking untouched except for a bullet wounds through the head. Some are blown apart, some are under tables, others look like they've been sprayed with bullets. How did we not hear all this?

A wail of hopelessness escapes from Queen Amberly's lips, I follow her terrified gaze. In a corner half hidden behind a table is a stack of bodies, most unrecognisable. The bodies of those who gave their lives to protect us. The brave young men who guarded the rooms and the grounds, almost twenty of them left in a pile. The wall above them had something written on it, it took me a moment to read it and a few second after that to figure out what it was written in. In blood there was two words, the two words had kept reappearing every now and then since I'd arrived at the palace.

_WE'RE COMING_

I felt my legs give out, I half laid half sat on the ground to shocked to respond. After a few minutes I responded to Maxon's gentle tugging and got up. He pulled me into a tight protective hug and said something to his father and we left.

When we got to the top of third floor staircase Maxon laughed darkly, "What?" I asked, trying to ignore the ruined carpet and the smell of smoke.

"This isn't how I imagined we would return to our rooms after we got married."

"Oh yes?" I asked amused.

"Well first off all, I'd be kissing you a lot like this." He leans in and our lips collide, I run my hands over the back of his neck and his hands pull my waist into him. There's something different about this kiss yet it's still familiar, excitement burnt through me just like it had when he kissed me the first time, our real first kiss. After a second he pulls away, I pout at him. "And…" he continues picking me up bridal style. "I'd carry you like this." He grins, I see his cheeky side, the side of him he rarely lets out. I can't help it. I burst into laughter.

When we get to the door to my rooms I lean up and kiss him. I raise my eyebrow asking him to come in. His grin grows wider, he opens the door and carries me through to my room. I was expecting my rooms to be as ruined as the rest of the castle but they are remarkably fine. I wonder why but Maxon kisses me again and I let the thought slide. He carries me past my sitting room and dining room, he opens the door to my bedroom not taking his eyes off mine.

A light laugh tugs our eyes away from each other, followed by a familiar voice shushing someone. Maxon gently places me on the bed and turns to the voices. "Ladies," he bows towards my three maids, still dressed in their outfits from the reception.

"We were just leaving Lord Prince. Weren't we girls?" Anne says quickly already walking towards the door. I can't help but smile but then Maxon stops them. "No, ladies it's been a long day," he looks at me apologetically "could you please help America out of her dress and find her something to eat?" They nod and I watch as Maxon leaves through the door that joins our rooms. I sigh heavily, slightly annoyed and upset.

The girls help me out of my dress and into a robe, I sit and eat a late breakfast after yesterday I thought I wouldn't eat much but instead I devour almost everything they bring. The girls suggest running a bath for me but instead I dismiss them wanting to be left alone. When I step into the shower I finally allow myself to cry.

To my surprise the tears a softly and slowly. Not the heavy sobs I imagined, I don't know what I was crying about more, Maxon not staying, everyone being so close to dying, all of the poor soldiers that did die, how tired I was, how soon the palace will be empty again. Some of the tears we happy tears too, I was finally married and Maxon was mine forever. As soon as I turn the shower off the tears stop. I change into a pair of shorts and a soft shirt, I climb into my bed not expecting to find sleep. A wave of exhaustion sweeps over me and I'm asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm going away on a holiday (CRUISE SHIP HERE I COME!) So I won't be able to update till at the very least Monday night. Hopefully but I'll have two or so chapters ready to go. **

**As always please keep the reviews up and any suggestions for my fanfic are welcome.**

**Stay EPIC peoples,**

**Lily,**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples!**

**I'm back from my cruise! So sorry for not updating yesterday. I had been up at five (?!) to watch as we went under the Sydney Harbour Bridge (which was amazing!) Then we got off at 7:30! (Way too early to be up! Like OMG!) We didn't actually leave this city until 9:30 (AM) and it was another six hours in the car to get home. So I was totally exhausted (No flippin joke!)**

**Then I opened fanfiction. *sighs* And I was all of the views (1800!) follows and favourites which was just awesome! But the 8 reviews I received fill me with joy and happiness and all of those other nice words – all of you are amazing and I even did a little victory dance! *blushed bright red***

**Avaatqueval2250**** – Thank you! It means heaps! I know so sad, I hope this chapter makes you feel better (or will it?)**

**GloryToTheWind**** – also thank you! Yes people should in fact remain epic!**

**Prnamber3909**** – I went on a P&O cruise ship, it was the closet I've been to leaving the country, I also couldn't have asked for smoother seas.**

**RellaRose100**** – I have no comment and you know why. ^-_-^**

**Lady Unimportant**** – HA thanks! I was angry too, so was America!**

**Lilythemermaid**** – thank you so so so much! I did have heaps of fun and even got to learn how to make mock tails! I hope you like this chapter then…!**

**Gloriaaex.k**** – thankyou! I know! what was he thinking. I love your profile pic BTW.**

**Tigers On A Gold Leash**** – OMG your review made me crack up! I glad you like it and I'm relieved you didn't actually have a heart attack… Thanks for reviewing**

**Again I'm sorry about the long wait L and I hope it was worth it!**

**This chapter has (okay, so is filled with) Maxerica and is not suitable for younger readers – DUN DUN DUN!**

**Thanks for reading my marathon A/N (if you lasted through it!).**

**Go on- get reading!**

* * *

Chapter Five

I groaned and pulled the blankets up higher, not paying attention to the voice telling me to get up. My bed was too comfy and I was just too tired. Someone tugged the doona playfully and I groaned again, this time louder than before hoping to scare whoever was there off. "America" a deep voice that I didn't recognise said calmly. I sat bolt right up only to find Marlee standing at the foot of my bed. "America." She repeated again in the same voice, she cracked up when she spotted my glare.

"Marlee," I whinged "go away, I was asleep!"

"Where the heck is Maxon?" she demanded, ignoring my pleas. I waved my hand in response too annoyed to answer. Someone was in my bathroom running the bath, I could faintly hear the soft chatter of Mary and Anne. "Well, I need to have a word with him." She huffed and stormed out before I could stop her.

For a moment I let my eyes study my room. Elise had designed it. After Maxon eliminated Celeste for hitting Elise we each got to have a close look at the princess suite then Queen Amberly set us the task of practicing interior design. We had to design a bedroom layout then find colour schemes and furniture or images that could be used, we had to do one for each of the other two girls. It turned out that I am pretty hopeless at layouts even with the Queens help. My colours were okay but I picked my colours not Elise's or Kriss'.

Kriss' designs had been nicer than mine although she'd picked pinks and oranges for me which I didn't like much and purples and silvers for Elise. However Elise seemed to be born with the gift of design, she had beautiful sketches and colour schemes. Both the rooms she had done had her Asian heritage reflected through them but it was subtle. I loved the wallpaper with reeds and swans she picked and the ice blue colour that was everywhere as well as the splashes of green and pink. After Maxon proposed I needed to have a design for my room, it all seemed simpler if I choose Elise's and it fit the room perfectly.

"Princess?" Mary called me from my daze, she had a look on her face the suggested it hadn't been the first time she'd called. I smiled happily at her.

"I'm still getting used to that." I admitted.

After my bath Anne and Mary helped me get dressed, I couldn't work out why they were dressing me in such and extravagant evening dress until I remembered that it was actually dinner time. My dress was deep purple with sleeves down to my elbows and flecks of blue and green sequence through it. As weird as the design was it was strangely pretty. "Girl's this is lovely." I did a slow twirl to emphasise the point.

"Thank you though Lucy did most of it."

"Oh, I have to go thank her, where is she?"

"She's still very shaken up from before. She wanted the night to recover." Anne said softly, I could understand the secret meaning behind her words, _she's can't be seen in the state she's in._ There was a silence for a moment then Mary spoke.

"We're terribly sorry for interrupting last night, we truly didn't mean to ruin anything." Her face was drawn and she sounded so sincere I couldn't help but smile.

"It's fine, don't even worry about it." I waved my hand in the air dismissing it, "You girls can go now, I'll head to dinner in a little while."

"Alright, we'll be back to help you after dinner." Anne said softly already making her way to the door.

"That won't be necessary, I can get ready myself and if I need help Maxon's next door." I said, Mary and Anne glanced at each other than turned back to me, their faces set with weird smiles. Smiles I'd never seen before.

Once they'd left I walked over to the grand piano in my sitting room, it seemed crazy that I could play on one, let alone own one, but I'd been trying to train myself to never give up the opportunity. I did a quick skim of the shelf I kept all the music books on and selected a piece I'd been trying to master for a while.

I pulled out the cream coloured seat and lifted up the lid of the piano. Inside sat an enchanting looking envelope with soft pink and white roses printed around the corner. I smiled, only Maxon could know me well enough to hide something for me in the piano. I eagerly opened the letter and read it, with every letter my smile faded.

_Princess America,_

_Congratulations on the wedding such a spectacular ending to the party don't you think?_

_I personally can't wait to meet you in person,_

_But that will only happen if you don't give us what we want._

_Will you give us what we want? _

_We'll be in touch again soon._

_Yours Sincerely, _

I flipped the note over and found two words scrawled at the bottom in the corner. _We're Coming_. I gulped and stood up suddenly, tipping the stool over. I ran to the door and swung it open, then I remembered that the palace was crawling with guests. I did my best to put on a blank face and went in search of Maxon who I was sure would be visiting some of our guests.

I wandered past the rooms, some doors were closed some were open, when I passed people I recognised I asked them if they'd seen Maxon, no one had. Eventually I found myself outside the room I used for the Selection. Its current resident was May, she was already dressed in a pretty green dress and was in the process of getting her hair done. I stood in the doorway for a moment just watching. I was still amazed at how she had adjusted to the palace so quickly, she seemed more at home here than I did. "Hey," she smiled brightly spinning around causing her maid to drop the piece of hair she'd been braiding.

"You look nice." I commented moving across the room to sit in one of her armchairs.

"Thanks, but you look much better." She made a funny hand motion then turned back to the mirror. I tried to stop myself from laughing so I made a sort of snorting sound, not something a princess should be doing on her first day on the job. When would May see that she was prettier than I was? "Where's mom?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"I think she was in the Women's room, well she was half an hour ago," May shrugged and pointed to a bottle of nail polish "see you at dinner then?"

"Yep, you haven't seen Maxon have you?" I responded calmly already making my way to the door. May spun around and gave me a smile but shook her head.

Mom was sitting in the Women's room talking to Marlee's mom, they were engrossed in some conversation and mom was using her hands a lot to speak. I noticed a few other people were dotted around the room, lots of the girls from the Selection were catching up and sipping tea, I could see the princesses from England and the princess from Greece talking and a few other people who I recognised as Maxon's relatives.

I gently tapped mom on the shoulder and waited for a moment as she wrapped the conversation up, they were talking about a new type of dishwashing liquid - What? As mom excused herself she stood up and wrapped me into a quick hug and walked out of the room behind me. "America are you feeling alright?" She said softly as the doors closed behind us.

"I'm fine thanks mom, how are you?"

"A little shaken up but I had a nap so I'm fine, my room was a mess though…" She turned and studied my face for a moment then looked me up and down. "What are you holding?" She quizzed her eyes catching the letter I was still carrying.

"Oh, this. It's nothing." I had nowhere to put it so I was forced to find a new topic of conversation. "So… did you like the reception last night? Well until it all got interrupted."

"It was lovely, you looked just like a princess and the food was delicious. Oh gosh, I loved the cake topper Maxon chose. It was perfect for the two of you." She rambled on, barely giving herself time to breathe.

I smiled and nodded with her and let her steer us as we walked. It appeared that she wanted to go to her rooms. Once we turned into the right hallway we had fallen into a comfortable silence. "Do you know where Maxon is?" I asked her hoping that she'd somehow know.

"The princess from Swendenway said that her parents and Maxon and his parents were having a meeting I think. So he's probably still there." I sighed and mom opened the door to her rooms. "See you at dinner." She said with a weird smile. After she closed the door it hit me what her smile had meant, what May's smile and my maids smiles had meant.

Ew, I could understand but still, even if I had barely any secrets it was all too weird to have them know that. To have them think that. It was too gross. Too embarrassing. Especially when we hadn't.

I sighed and slowly walked to the rooms where the meetings were all held. Slightly annoyed that I hadn't been invited. I counted the rooms as I passed them, since our engagement I'd been in a few of the rooms and knew what was in most of them. Soon enough I came to a room that I could hear voices, not yelling voices just calm soothing ones. I was just about to knock when I heard Maxon's clear voice rise above the others. "It's almost time for dinner so we should wrap this meeting up for today, is it possible to resume it tomorrow?" He paused for an answer then continued. "Now if you can all excuse me, I want to go see my lovely wife."

I turned and walked back down the way I came, still able to hear Amberly's laugh and King Clarkson's grumble in response to Maxon's little speech. I parked myself on a lounge and waited for them all to emerge. The door opened and Maxon appeared wearing black pants and a white dress shirt as he stepped through he pulled his tie off shoving it in his back pocket.

He looked up and smiled, "My dear you look lovely, how are you?" I purposely rolled my eyes and grinned back at him.

"Fine of course." I stood up and walked towards him, I gave him a quick peck on the lips and wrapped my arm around him.

"Is that all I get? We've been married for one day and all I get is one kiss?" He pretended to be offended.

"You," I pulled away and poked him in fake anger "left last night."

"Technically it was this morning." He teased back. I swatted him playfully and stormed off, smiling as I heard him run to catch up to me. "My dear, beautiful wife can you forgive me?"

"Keep going, it's not good enough." I mocked, taking a step away from him.

"My dear beautiful, talented, funny, charming and forgiving wife…" I rolled my eyes "Will you ever forgive me for leaving you alone this morning."

I turned and looked at him properly, putting on a mask of calmness. I stepped towards him planting one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his cheek. He leaned towards me expecting a kiss, as soon as he was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face I whispered. "_Never._"

He pulled away confused and I took the opportunity to run, I spun off towards the stairs hoping to reach the next floor before he even started running. I burst into laughter and heaved for breath, knowing I wasn't running fast enough to out run him for long. I started up the stairs and turned around Maxon only a few meters behind me, he was laughing too. I'd just reached to the top of the stairs when he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up off the ground. "Dam shoes," I whined trying to spin around to face him.

He kissed the back off my neck for a moment, filling me with warmth. He spun me around and our lips collided, the kiss was filled with passion and speed. We had to pull away because we were both still gasping for breath. Fireworks went off inside of me, I grabbed onto his collar tugging him towards me.

This time the kiss was softer, delicate almost. The fireworks turned into a smouldering fire that burned of love. I dropped the letter on the ground and wrapped my arms around him, Maxon gently pushed me against the wall. After a moment he stopped and took a step back, looking excited and nervous at the same time. I was about to ask him why but then I remembered we were on the guests floor, anyone could see us.

I looked down at the floor, trying to hide the blush I could feel appearing on my cheeks. I caught a glimpse of the letter lying upside down on the floor every feeling of happiness drained out of me. My blush faded instantly. I bent down and picked the letter up, "Maxon, we need to talk." I said seriously. Maxon's smile faded as I motioned towards the empty offices.

…

I sipped on the bubbly water and looked around the dining room. Although many of the guests had left there was still heaps still here, talking, laughing, drinking. To my left sat the Queen of France and Maxon sat to my right, he ate and joked like everyone else appearing happy and carefree but I could see the mask he'd put on falter sometimes. He appeared terrified for a second when someone dropped their wine glass, he'd poke at his food for a moment his eyes gazing out across to an empty space in the room and every now and then he would reach under the table and squeeze my hand before turning back to whoever he was speaking to.

We stayed for a while after dessert, until the majority of people had drifted off to their rooms. I stood up and gave Maxon a quick massage of his shoulders and neck, Amberly smiled seeing the gesture as loving but it was really me asking him to come with me. Maxon reached up and grabbed my hand understanding the silent message, he said his farewell's to the people he was talking to and we walked out of the room hand in hand.

"I spoke to my mother." He said breaking the silence. I nodded and let him continue, "She was going to speak to father and plan a meeting for tomorrow."

"Will I be able to come?"

"I don't see why not, I mean it's about you."

"Hm," I agreed trying to think for a moment, then an image of my perfect room hit me. "Were your rooms trashed? Like messed up?" I turned to face him sharply.

"Yes, they were a bit of a mess but not as bad as they have been."

"Your parent's room?"

"Yes."

"Mine weren't, they were fine. Completely untouched. I didn't think about it until now. Is that important?"

"It could be, remember to say something about it tomorrow." Maxon said quietly, his whole body on edge.

We arrived at my rooms in silence, our thoughts letting fear run havoc with our minds. I didn't want to spend tonight like this. I gave Maxon and kiss on the cheek, he was surprised by the gesture and it took him a moment before he fully looked at me again. "Maxon, forget it, forget everything."

"But-" he interrupted.

"No, tonight you're not allowed to worry about a future that might never come, just be here with me, just you and I. Forget the rebels, the guests and the meetings. Hell! Forget even being royal." I spoke a little louder than necessary but it got his attention.

He ran his hand down my cheek, the fear in his eyes receding. He reached down and opened the door before I could step back into my room he kissed me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I smiled before returning the kiss, tugging him into my room. I walked backwards towards my room Maxon walked forwards but never letting his lips leave mine.

I didn't realise that we'd passed my bed until we ran into the door that joined our rooms. We broke away and laughed for a second, I opened the door quickly and stepped inside. Maxon kissed me again, then his mouth left mine. Tracing my neck and collar bone, I gasped and Maxon brought his lips back to mine.

My back collided with another wall. A small moan escaped my lips and he pulled away. "Sorry," He mumbled thinking he'd hurt me, I laughed softly.

Maxon's room was huge, lit only by the light from the moon that the windows let in, his four poster bed looked close yet far away at the same time. A wave of nerves, lust, certainty and primitive confidence went through me. I yanked Maxon towards me holding onto his collar as his kissed me again. My hands fiddled with the buttons getting them undone excruciatingly slowly.

I had just started on the last button when a loud knock sounded at the door. I kissed him harder hoping the person would go away, Maxon kissed me just as passionately clearly thinking the same thing. The knock came louder than before and Maxon pulled away groaning loudly. "Lord Prince." A voice called through the door. I bit back a curse.

"What!" Maxon growled, not containing his annoyance.

"Lord Prince, I'm sorry but your father the King has scheduled a meeting about recent events regarding the rebels. Your mother and father wish for your attendance." The man called through the door, clearly afraid of angering Maxon any further. I sighed and walked with Maxon towards the door.

Maxon reached for the doorknob but looked down to find his shirt one button off from being completely undone, he sighed and stood behind the door as he opened it so only his head showed.

"Are you sure they need me?" Maxon asked.

"Yes Lord Prince, as soon as you could get there." The messenger said calmly, trying to ignore how Maxon was standing. Maxon turned back towards me in the shadows giving me a sad smile before turning to the messenger. "Tell them I'll be there soon."

He closed the door a little harder than needed, swearing under his breath, he started doing the buttons on his shirt up, I helped him as we worked in silence. Once we finished we looked at each other, neither of us were happy.

"Do I need to go too?" I asked breaking the silence, not wanting to be left out.

"No, go to bed get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't think we'd have this meeting until tomorrow. Father must be busy." He shook his head in confusion. "Goodnight, love." He leant in a kissed me, more than a peck but still nothing like before, it left me yearning for more.

"Goodnight." I breathed as he opened the door. He gave me another sad smile and left.

I pushed the door close slowly. Why did this keep happening? How close had we just come? How had I completely forgotten that I needed to talk to Maxon before we got any further? To explaining things? How come our timing was always so wrong? As soon as I was sure Maxon would be out of ear shot I banged my head against the wall in frustration. Hard enough to hurt without leaving and egg on my head.

I went back to my room and dressed into a pair of pyjama shorts and a singlet. I padded my way across to Maxon's moonlit room and climbed into his bed which smelt just like him, I curled up under the covers feeling as though he was right here hugging me.

* * *

**Aaah! I'm sorry okay! I didn't want to leave it like that (ok I kinda did) dragging this out like this gives them more chemistry and I promise that what your all waiting for is coming soon … please don't hold your breath but. *awkward smile* **

**Oh the agony of life! Poor America, poor Maxon. POOR MAXERICA!**

**Please keep up the reviews! and if you want PM me and check out my pinterest (link on my profile)**

**Anyways I'm getting off now cause it's like midnight… yep.**

**Stay Epic peoples**

**Lily,**

**Over and Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Awesome peoples!**

**I'd just like to say Happy Australia Day! If you're not from Australia than I hope you have a nice Jan 26****th****!**

**I would also like to thank my marvellous reviewers!**

**RellaRose100 – awwwww so thanks!**

**avaatquevale2250 – Ha! Sorry about that! I wonder if your right about the scars.. Hmmm?**

**Lady Unimportant – Sorry to hear about your tests! We have ours in winter too… winters sucks although that is soccer season… Thankyou but!**

**Lilythemermaid – Aaaah thankyou! I'm always worried about them so it's good to hear that, I hope I did in fact keep up the fabulousness. *fingers crossed..***

**Tigers On A Gold Leash – your review is by far the biggest one I've received, I even did like a victory dance when I read it! I'm so happy you find my writing to be realistic. And I hope you enjoyed that donut. Thanks!**

**Who cares – first you need to get an account! While Maxon and America are prince and princess they live in the prince and princess rooms, once Maxon is crowned King they move into a shared bedchamber. I'm glad you're epic BTW!**

**I hope you have an epic time reading although there isn't much Maxerica in this chapter. DO NOT LOSE FAITH!**

**Hurry up and get reading – seriously.**

* * *

Chapter Six

At around two o'clock Maxon climbed into bed, as he snuggled up close to me his breath tickled the back of my neck. Although he'd woken me I didn't want him to feel bad about it so I remained still, he gave my neck a quick kiss and fell into a deep sleep.

…

I could feel the sun as it touched my arms, urging me to get up but lying on my stomach I was happy to remain where I was. I turned my head to get a look at Maxon, expecting to find him asleep. Instead he was wide awake lying sideways facing me with his head propped up as he leaned on his elbow. It was cute in a way that he'd been watching me but in the back of my mind a little voice told me that it was kind of creepy. Pushing that thought away I smiled at him.

I took a moment to study his face, committing every detail to memory. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Yes, I could get used to having you in here." He smiled cheekily. I wriggled closer to him so our faces were only inches apart.

"I could get used to it too." I agreed, rubbing my hand along his jawline, feeling the day old stubble. He looked younger lounging here, more relaxed even.

"You're beautiful, even with your wild hair." Maxon chuckled, he was right though. My hair was a mess it was spread out in its messy soft curls, sticking to my shoulders and back.

"I'm not beautiful," I breathed, becoming mesmerized by his hand and he ran it down the side of my cheek.

I flickered my eyes back to Maxon's, his eyes meet mine for a second before moving back towards his hand. A stubborn curl sat in front of my ear refusing to sit with the rest, he ran his hand through it. Concentrating like it was the only thing in the world. He placed the curl down, moving on to the one behind it running his fingers through it, root to tip.

I watched his face remain purposeful as with every messy ringlet Maxon's eyes grew in wonder. At some point he stopped running his hands through my hair and went onto massaging my back. In slow wide teasing circles, something burned through me. Something crude and rough and desperate.

Our eyes met for the briefest of moments, mirroring each other's thoughts. I wriggled closer to him so our chests were pressing against one another, even through my pyjama's I could feel his warmth. I leaned up and kissed him, feeling a slight tremor go through his body. I pulled away, teasing him, still feeling his hands trace circles on my back. He pushed my knotty hair so it sat over one shoulder and continued on the bare skin bellow my neck. I felt him push the straps of my singlet over my shoulders, to excited to care I gave him a tiny peck on the lips.

Suddenly his hands stopped moving in circles, freezing almost. He ran is hands backwards and forwards in the same spot, harder and faster than before. His face went from confusion to anger. He sat bolt right up and some basic instinct got me to do the same.

"America." He said sternly but quietly.

"What Maxon? What's wrong?" I asked, hysteria leaking into my voice.

"America," he repeated "turn around." Why did he want me to do that unless…

"Maxon, please. Let me explain. Let me-"

"Turn around." He said loudly, I jumped and stared at him, he'd only ever used that tone once with me, the day I tried to get Celeste kicked out. I nodded and shuffled away. Spinning myself around so my back was to him, I pulled the lose strands of hair over my shoulder. I heard Maxon gasp.

The mattress dipped a bit as he moved closer, running his hands lightly over the top of my shoulder blade. "America." He murmured softly, his hands moving to my waist. I realised he was trying to take my singlet off. I blinked back tears as I lifted my arms to get it off. The first time I had not had a shirt on in front of my husband and my back is to him, and all he wants to see is my back. I almost can't believe how crushed I feel inside.

I knew what he was looking at, curved raised lines were stencilled all over my back. The lines had reddish blue colouring to them, most had jagged ridges others were just faint lines. I don't know how many times Maxon had come to me, asking for help. He must be thinking now that every one of those times I had the opportunity to say something and I didn't.

I wiped the tears that had sprung from my eyes, "Maxon, please." I sobbed softly.

"Who did this?" Maxon asked, sounding eerily calm. I bent my head down and shook it, saying the words out loud seemed to terrifying. "I'm gonna kill him, I'm going to kill him!" Maxon shouted standing up and walking over to his wardrobe. I slipped my singlet back on and ran over to him, trying to grab at the shirt he was trying to put on.

"Maxon! You can't please don't, you can't! He's the king! He's your father! Maxon!" I begged him.

He was dressed and just about to open the door when I yelled to him. "He said he'd hurt them!"

He spun around, shocked and confused. He ran back to me, grabbing onto me by the shoulders, holding me tight enough for it to hurt.

"Maxon, let go. Please your hurting me." I whispered. I watched as he let go of me, his face crumbled with guilt and fear. He half sat half fell to the ground.

"Who was he going to hurt?" He asked from the floor.

"Don't worry about them, now. It's fine Maxon, just don't worry." I bent down and ran my hand up and down his arm, trying to calm him.

"Who was he going to hurt? America who?" he said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Just people, people I, people we care about." I responded he grabbed my hand forcing me to look into his eyes. He needed this answer. "My maids, May and…" I didn't want to say the last name, it would hurt him too much.

"And who?"

"No, I don't want to tell you."

"God dam it America! Who?" He yelled.

"Your mother, he said he'd hurt your mother just the same as us."

He grabbed onto my hand, holding onto it tightly. It did hurt but I didn't try to pull away, I knew he needed this. My hand was anchoring him here, without it there would be no telling where he'd be. We stayed like that for quite a time, just holding onto each other, too caught up in our thoughts.

Finally Maxon stood up, pulling me up with him. He face kept flickering from hurt, to anger to fear. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"He said he would hurt them if you knew before the wedding and that after the wedding if you confronted him he'd hurt them. I just couldn't get them hurt."

"But why didn't you tell me? I trusted you. Why couldn't you of just trusted me and told me."

"Maxon, you never asked." I said softly, looking at my bare feet.

"Get out." Maxon said calmly, looking directly at me his face burning with betrayal.

"Please, Max-"

"I said get out!"

I scampered out as quickly as possible, slamming the door as I went. Hoping I'd get it through to him that I was hurting too. My maids looked up from their sewing to see me as a complete wreck. They dropped what they were doing and ran over to me, rubbing my back and squeezing my hand. Their faces distressed and questioning but they remained silent.

After helping me into and out of the shower and dressing me into a comfy blouse and some linen pants they laid me down onto my bed. I decided they deserved an answer. "He knows, about the whippings." I sobbed turning my face into a pillow.

I continued to sob, I seemed to be crying a lot lately, but I sobbed for quite some time. Heavy choking, rattling sobs.

…

That night at dinner I'm sitting in between Kriss and May, Kriss was unusually chatty talking about how her boyfriend had proposed to her by singing a song. She wouldn't stop speaking about how romantic it was, May true to herself asked lots of questions and sighed continuously. She got that starry look about her, she only got it when she thought about her future. At one point between courses we'd all stopped speaking, I caught Kriss gazing – more staring - at her engagement ring almost resentfully.

It caused me to look at my own rings, did I also resent the gold and silver metal wrapped around my finger? I looked back at Kriss at the same moment she looked at me, we both wordlessly understood the secret we held. We both weren't sure.

"Ames, guess what Queen Amberly has asked me to do?" May asked me after dessert. I turned to her, raising my eyebrows, I couldn't be bothered to actually guess. "She wants me to paint a family portrait of her and the King, Maxon and you! Can you believe it?" Yes, I could believe it. May was more than gifted, sometimes her pictures and artworks were better than Dad's and Dads paintings were always great.

"That's great May! Just remember to make me prettier when you paint it." I teased, watching as Kriss' fiancé wrapped his arms around her, she jumped in her chair then smiled at him. I'd seen that smile before, she'd given me that smile after Maxon picked me, it was a smile that said 'I want you to see I'm happy'. May muttered something about me being an idiot. "Kriss?" I asked, drawing her attention from her fiancé, "Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow in my rooms?" She smiled genuinely then looked up at him for permission, he just shrugged.

"Oh, America. I'd love to."

…

I sat at my bright blue piano, playing whatever song that came to me. My thoughts were too distracting and scattered to work on something. Why was Maxon so angry? Didn't he understand? Would he ever? Where was he now? And why was Kriss not happy? Why couldn't she decide to join me? Why did she give him that smile?

The clock chimed three o'clock and I turned to find the palace garden light's dimmed, even some lights in the distant city had been turned off. I changed into some bed clothes and climbed into my bed, accepting the Maxon wasn't going to burst through and apologize tonight.

* * *

**I'd just thought I'd let everyone know that I'm back at school (SOOO TRAGIC!) next week I'll try to update soon, BUT (!) I'm one of those crazy girls who is captain of the soccer team, plays basketball and hockey, is a main in the annual musical and is also on the SRC and is trying to study hard cause I really wanna get to med school. So my life will get pretty busy I can't make any promises but I will try really hard!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, this was part of the reason I kept putting what everyone was waiting for off. If you want me to clear anything up, give some advice or just say you read this chapter please do not hesitate to PM me or review.**

**Also peoples, check out my Pinterest site (you'll find the link on my profile) because I am constantly adding stuff to it that goes along with this story. **

**As always please keep up the reviews, follows and favourite!**

**Bye for now, not forever.**

**Lily,**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear peoples!**

**I'm so sorry, I thought school wouldn't be as crazy as it has been and I had writers block for like EVA! ARGH! Thankyou heaps to my reviewers! You guys are literally the best confidence boost ever!**

**atiyaturrehman64 – He will, eventually. Thanks.**

**Lilythemermaid – Glad you like it! Thankyou!**

**avaatquevale2250 – I know, but Kriss is becoming an important person to America now. Thanks but!**

**Queen Zeena – Sorry I couldn't of updated earlier, Maxon's already to America so he won't be marrying Kriss, I can't believe you just said that! Haha! Anyway hope you like it. **

**jules0160 – Thankyou! I haven't forgotten its okay.**

**Winterprincess – ahh thankyou! You should get an account!**

**Karategirl537 – can't make any promises as of yet, :/ I glad your liking it.**

**Who cares – Aw thanks, it's alright (spelling stinks anyway) thankyou and you should really get an account!**

**Guest – thankyou for being understanding, still this took a while.**

**Tigers On A Gold Leash – THANK YOU! It means tonnes… **

**(CAUTION!) This chapter isn't for younger readers. **

**I hope you all like this!**

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Rain pelted the windows, blowing in at an angle. I could just make out the gardens, the grey stone bench Maxon and I often sat at blended in with the thick clouds and solid rain that bucketed down. I wondered what the poor guards were thinking, standing out in the rain, peering into the distance to spot the people trying to kill them before they spotted you. I didn't envy them.

Kriss walked in full of smiles. She was wearing a pretty tangerine trench coat and had a bright blue scarf on, the miss match of colours looked pretty on her. Her eyes skimmed the table then stared at the room, looking at the architraves, the buffet table and the trinkets May had chosen. "I would of liked to of eaten outside, but the weather is having a mood swing." I sighed, gesturing for her to sit.

"It's beautiful in here." She said as she sat. I looked around the room, was it beautiful? It certainly wasn't plain, pretty but. I compared it our old dining room at home, it was stark contrast. Had I grown so used to beautiful things that didn't notice them? I shook my head and smiled, I didn't want to think about that now.

The conversation passed quickly and the food slowly disappeared. "How's Maxon?" Kriss asked after a few seconds of silence. I looked up at her shocked, all the other girls I'd spoken to avoided speaking about Maxon apart from Marlee. And when they did it was always hidden teasing, like '_Maxon not sick of you yet_?'

"He's good, stressed a bit though; advisors are already talking about him taking the Kingship. It's over two years away but time has a way of passing quickly." I said.

"Hmm, that must be crazy. He is ready though."

"Well I think so, I don't think he sees it yet is all." I looked down at my hands, studying them. I lifted my head to find Anne holding a note. I smiled happily at her, I knew who it would be from. I waved her over.

_America,_

_Please come to my offices we must discuss your tour of the provinces. And it's been a few days since we've spoken. Meet me at one o'clock, I'll have lunch ready for us. _

_Sincerely _

_Amberly. _

I sighed heavily, not Maxon after all. I scrawled a note to say I'd be there then turned back to Kriss. She was rubbing her neck and taking off the blue scarf. I noticed faint grey smudges on her neck.

"What's on your neck Kriss?" I asked, trying to get a better look. Her face immediately paled and she stood up, wrapping the scarf clumsily back on.

"Nothing," she said heading for the out into my sitting room. It hit me, I knew what they were.

"Kriss, who did that? Who hurt you?"

"Please forget it." She whispered, turning to face me.

Her engagement ring, jumping when he hugged her last night. It all made sense. "He didn't do that did he?"

"Who did?"

"Your fiancé. Sam was it?"

"Samuel," she breathed making it almost inaudible "you can't tell anyone. Please don't."

"Kriss you have to leave him!"

"I can't, not now. And he never means too. Promise me you won't tell anyone." She pleaded. I shook my head.

"I can't promise you that, I can promise you I won't tell anyone yet. If I need to tell someone I will." I stared at the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her curtsy and leave.

I sat down heavily in one of the armchairs. The girls came in to clear the table away, when they were just about done I stood up and walked to the doors to the balcony. It was drizzling but still too wet so I couldn't escape to the gardens. I sighed and my breath made the window fog up, I smiled remembering doing that back home and drawing pictures. "Where's Maxon?" I asked them, not turning away from the window.

"In his room," one of them answered.

"Why is he in his room?"

"His meeting was cancelled this morning, something about the defence minister having food poisoning."

I lifted my head and flattened invisible creases off my dress, taking one last glance at the misty rain. I'd been at the palace for over a year and I'd only seen it rain four or five times, the warm dry climate of Angeles didn't allow for rainy weather much. I turned around seeing the three girls staring back at me, watching me. I felt a small blush rise onto my cheeks, I headed for Maxon's room.

Maxon and my rooms mirrored each other's in the layout, every time you walked from my bedroom to his you were hit by a wall of photos, they were stunning and beautiful. Some of sunsets in New Asia some of girls from the Selection, I was up there a bit. So were all his little cousins, grinning in their innocence. The doors to Maxon's balcony were open framing him as he leaned across the railing with his back to me. Something about his body language told me he didn't know I was there.

Just before I stepped outside I said his name, not wanting to totally scare him. He didn't turn around but his posture changed, becoming stiffer and more regal. He didn't acknowledge me. I walked up so I was standing next to him, gazing out at the gardens. "It's beautiful when it rains." I said "do you ever take pictures of the rain?"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

"Not today?" I asked, turning to face him hoping he'd do the same but only getting his profile.

"Too many things on my mind." He said softly turning to me, his face revealing the betrayal still fresh from yesterday. "I don't understand you America." I felt a pang of shame shoot through me that hurt more than he knew.

"I was protecting you Mom, my family. Maxon I was protecting you." I said forcefully, he wasn't going to blame me for this. "I don't want to speak about this now." I tried to use my authoritative tone, Maxon's eyes softened slightly.

"What then?"

"The project that the princess has to do…" I cringed, remembering how badly I stuffed it up on the report. "I never got round to coming up with something. I've got an idea."

"What brought this on?"

I opened my mouth to answer and closed it, I opened and closed it again. Trying to pick the right words. "I told her I wouldn't tell anyone yet."

…

The Queen smiled and picked up a stack of papers, moving them towards a huge folder. Maxon was bent over a map, drawing and rubbing out lines. He'd given up trying to get out of this tour, he tried newlyweds and security, even costs but his mother wouldn't budge. I was on the fence, I didn't mind either way, but I was secretly happy that she'd won the battle. "When do you want to start work on your project?" she asked walking back to her crowded desk.

"When we get back I suppose." I replied, staring at a stack of statistics. I remember Marlee once telling me that forty three percent of statistics were useless.

"You don't go for another two and a half weeks, you have time to start that way you can make some announcements along the way." Maxon grunted loudly in response, I supressed a smile as Amberly shot the back of his head a disgusted look. "Will your maids me ready with your wardrobe?" She asked.

"They're miracle workers, they'll be ready I guess." I shrugged, Amberly clicked her fingers causing Maxon to turn around swiftly.

"A Princess never guesses." She smiled, although she'd said it sternly she meant it as a friendly reminder. I grinned back at her then dragged my eyes back to the text.

…

Maxon's scent was captivating, I could never put my finger on exactly what it was but it was undeniably attractive. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me in a protective hug. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault." He breathed into my neck. "I'm sorry."

"I should of told you earlier." I admitted into his shoulder.

"No, you couldn't, you were doing what you'd been told. We've both been doing what we've been told. We've got to do what we're told." He grew quiet for a moment then pulled back, replacing his solemn face with a devious grin.

He leaned in a kissed me, the kiss was burning with passion and full of tongue. My god was he turned on. I kissed him just as hard, hoping I could convey all the desire I'd been carefully bottling up inside of me. He wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me towards him and inside at the same time. We stepped inside off the cold balcony, still our arms wrapped around each other, Maxon kicked the doors closed. Pulling us deeper into his bedroom.

We ran into a wall, we seemed to be doing at a lot lately. I smiled through the kiss and felt Maxon do the same, his hands traced my neck and back before beginning to work on the hooks of my dress. I started on his shirt, it coming off easily. He stopped undoing the hooks momentarily to lift his arms while I lifted the undershirt off him, I took a second to admire his magnificently sculptured chest. I kissed his neck and a moan escaped his lips which brought mine back to his. I ran my hands down his bare back, feeling every scar. I reached for his belt, gasping as the last hook came undone only the closeness of our bodies was keeping the dress up. Maxon began pushing the dress off my shoulders, kissing my collar bone.

He stopped suddenly, moving away slightly. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked sounding afraid. I bit my lip and smiled at him, standing on my tip toes to kiss the top of his head.

"I want this." I kissed his neck, ever so slowly making my way back to his lips. "Do you want this?" I said between kisses. Feeling confident I knew the answer.

"America," he murmured, reaching for my hand. Pulling me towards his massive bed "I love you."

I took a step towards the bed, still facing Maxon, the dress dropped completely away, I felt a deep blush spread across my cheeks. What if I wasn't good enough? What if it hurt? What if? Maxon smiled, tilting his head to the side as he looked at me. I felt the embarrassment melt away, like a shell.

Maxon pulled me closer to him, pulling off the rest of my under clothes. I consented to being led to bed.

* * *

**I hope I kept it classy, does anyone think I need to change the rating?!**

**I am seriously sorry about this taking so long, as always check out my Pinterest, follow, fave and REVIEW! **

**+ Reviews mean heaps and I know I say that a lot but they do.**

**OMG I just realised I hadn't said the word 'epic'**

**Is anyone else excited for the selection stories coming out soon!? *jumps up and down***

**Stay EPIC everyone … (oh I am so not hilarious*shakes head*)**

**Lily,**

**Xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all,**

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback about the rating, it's nice to know you are liking my fanfic. **

**PeetaOrMaxon - ****glad you're loving this, I tried to update as soon as I could.**

**RellaRose100 ****– I'm sooo sorry I forgot to put you in my last A/N, my bad! Thanks.**

**avaatquevale2250**** – ahh, I'm so glad you found it to be good. Your one of my fave authors so it's great to hear! Thankyou!**

**Winterprincess**** – there'll be more about her project in the next few chapters, nothing in this one but. Sorry! Thanks but!**

**Who cares**** – OMG thankyou, I don't think that chapter was as epic as you said but thanks. I send you hugs!**

**Kassoug4**** – I hope I updated quick enough for you, thank you.**

**Tigers On A Gold Leash**** – my copy hasn't arrived in the post yet and I'm dying! Thankyou so much, your reviews make me soo happy, especially when I'm sitting in maths bored out of my brain and I can remember them. My brains not epic, I can dream though… Hugs to you too! **

**I've been thinking about writing a few chapters in Maxon's POV, though I've never written in a guy's POV and I really don't want to mess this up, so I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

**Your only here for chapter eight but so here it is…**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I don't know what wakes me but something does, Maxon doesn't stir, his arms wrapped tightly around me. Even as he sleeps I can see the tiniest of smiles on his face. When I first saw him on the report I'd thought he was a stiff boring person, the polar opposite of who I wanted to live my life with. Then I'd meet him, he'd been handsome and sweet, finally I'd fallen for him and I'd seen that be was compassionate and beautiful. I'd never thought I'd put the words royal and regal with hot and sexy, but here facing Maxon is exactly what I do.

The clock told me it was nearly seven, breakfast started soon. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, watching as his eyes flickered open smiling groggily through the kiss. I pulled back so I could look at him, take him in, commit this moment to memory.

As if reading my mind Maxon turned over to his bed side table and reached for a camera. Taking a quick snap of me, then another as I burst out in playful anger. "Maxon stop it!" I cried looking down to find the sheets had fallen so they covered me "Give that camera to me now!" I half leaned half fell onto of him so I could reach his outstretched hand that held the camera. After a few seconds of grappling I got a hold of it, accidently taking a picture.

"America you're going to break it." Maxon said worriedly sitting up.

"Am not!" I took a picture of him looking worried, after a moment his face softened and I took another.

I turned the camera around, fuelled by a weird childish feeling of freedom, I held the camera centimetres from my face. The lens staring directly into my eyes, I momentarily went blind as the flash came to life. My face must've looked pretty shocked because Maxon burst out laughing, doubling over on the bed. I spun the camera around and captured the moment, these moments I didn't want to forget.

I put the camera on back, cuddling up to him again. Watching as the clouds that blocked the dawn. Even through it was grey the outside world looked beautiful. "I need to go," I whispered softly, wriggling off the giant bed.

"Stay here…" he whined grabbing a hold of my arm, gently tugging me towards him, I smiled and shook my head. Mouthing the words '_I have too_,' he grudgingly nodded his head watching as I made my way to the door.

I put my hand on the door knob when I noticed that I didn't have any clothes on, I looked around finding Maxon's shirts. He let out a breathy laugh, he really did have a stupid laugh, as I put it on. My maids and I didn't have secrets about my body but I still didn't want to walk into my rooms naked.

The girls were already in my room, smiling at themselves as they tidied and already spotless room, Anne laid out my dress for the day as I stepped in. "Princess," she gushed bowing her head in greeting her smile growing bigger as she noticed my attire "would you like a bath or shower?"

"A bath please," I said making my way to the bathroom, noticing Lucy whisper something to Mary and making her laugh. Just before I walked in I turned to them. "I trust you two can clean the sheets on Maxon's bed?" I asked quietly, a blush growing across my face, I knew that they knew what happened last night but it was still too personal to really think about it.

"We'll change them with upmost discretion." Mary assured.

…

A stupid smile plastered across my face as I thought about last night, replaying every touch, every kiss, every movement. I still felt like me, but I felt remarkably different. Like I was older, more mature. It was hard to pin point what, exactly, was different. When I moved the wrong way much stomach hurt a bit, but it was a nice pain, a nice reminder. That was the only obvious physical thing that was different, apart from the stupid grin.

I laughed at myself, thinking back over the awkwardness, the initial nerves and the uncomfortable feeling that changed into something wonderful and warm. Magical. Was that why even the grey dawn had been beautiful? Made Maxon not only beautiful, but sexy? Was all of that happening because I had experienced magic?

Much sooner than I expected Mary walked in, holding a towel and a hair brush. Her face was drawn tight. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"A meeting has been called in half an hour, the Queen and Prince Maxon request your attendance."

"Will I be ready?"

"I don't know miss, you need to get out now so we can try to get you ready." She said, emphasising _get out_. I shook my head and climbed out. What was wrong with me?

Maxon was waiting for me in my sitting room, barely glancing at what I was wearing. His hair was already a mess from running his hands through it. He paced until I actually grabbed his hand to stop him. "What happened?" I asked, confused by his behaviour.

"A lot of things happened last night," he shook his head in an air of disbelief. I dragged him towards the door that led to the corridor, hoping that he knew where we had to go.

…

"So what you're saying is that a village in Belcourt has been completely burnt to the ground and almost all of the one hundred residents have been killed by these bloody rebels. And at the same time the Spanish King has been assassinated during a community fundraiser?" Maxon said loudly, almost growling at the minister of foreign affairs. I rubbed Maxon's arm, trying to calm him down. It was true that a lot had happened and we both hadn't been informed for more than a few minutes but he was starting to reach a level of anger where he might explode.

Amberly looked from the draft letter she was writing so she could look at her son, then turning to me, watching as I calmed him slightly. She gave me a small weak smile that in itself was a gift. The King and Queen had been up since around three o'clock when the palace first found out about the rebel attack in Belcourt. A few hours later the news of the Spanish King had reached most royal courts around the world, including ours. The King and Queen were totally exhausted. Only Maxon had the energy to yell.

"Prince Maxon," one of the advisors said calmly "please calm down, we need to come up with a way to deal with this." Maxon sat down heavily in his chair. Staring at the table, his hands shaking slightly. He began to speak in a soft voice. "Those of you who are involved in defence, come with my father and I to the defence offices, we can discuss the rebels further there. Those of you who will help my mother and the princess plan the trip to Spain please remain. And those of you who are just here to be a pain leave now." He looked up into everyone's faces, some looking at him admirably some were offended, all were at least a little shocked. People began heading out, only a handful stayed with the Queen and myself.

…

The world spins past in a blur, green trees, green grass, green rocks. The only thing that interrupts the green is the occasional village. I've seen the country from the sky a few times now, but I've never travelled through it on a train. Maxon and Amberly were here in the lounge too, Maxon catching up on sleep and Amberly was reading something. The King stayed behind, someone after all, had to run the country.

If we had taken the direct route to the other side of the country we'd be there tomorrow morning, but with the rebels it was dangerous to go through the big cities so we had to stick to the quiet country side which meant we'd arrive in a few days. Maxon stirred awake, yawning and stretching his arms out. His hair was sticking up in all directions. The lounge cart had tables and seats that faced one another next to windows on the other side sofas and reclining chairs we spread out to maximise the space.

Maxon stood up and walked around for a few moments before sitting in the seat opposite me, he wrapped his hands around mine which were holding onto my cup of hot chocolate tightly. We let our hands rest on the table for a few minutes, the both of us watched the rest of the world. "I wish we'd taken the other train." Maxon said to the window almost disappointedly.

"You have another train?" I laugh, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, I think we have four actually." He said matter-of-factly.

"Four!"

"Yes, only two we use for travelling. And we lend this one out to people every now and then, when we have to move other royal families across the country for instance." He gives me a look as if to say _what do you expect?_ I shake my head at him.

"The other train, has a huge carriage at the back, specifically for royals. Much like the women's room rules no one is allowed in if they're not royal or invited in by a royal. Anyway, the whole room is made of glass, the roof lets you see the sky, you can watch the stars speed past at night and you can see the entire world around you. You can get lost in it."

I close my eyes and imagine it, completely glass, green worlds and blue skies. "When was the last time you used it?" I asked, still with my eyes closed.

"A few months before the selection," he said quickly almost cutting me off.

"Why couldn't we of used it now?"

"It was getting refitted for us to use on the stupid tour." Maxon said in a frustrated voice.

"It's not a stupid tour Maxon." Amberly interjected looking up from her book.

"Do we still have to go on that?" I asked.

"Yes," Amberly said before Maxon had a chance to get a word out. He mumbled something and got up, walking into the food cart.

Amberly sighed and put her book down, even in the small action I noticed her grace. It was still hard to believe underneath she was a Four. "He really doesn't want to go." She said, watching the door he left through, coming to sit in Maxon's spot.

"Why doesn't he want to go? I thought he'd like to get out of the palace."

"He knows it'll be dangerous, you're going to every province. Including the southern ones that have a lot of rebel activity. We're doing everything in our power to make it safe but it won't really be safe." She stopped to look at the village we were passing, people were working in the fields. They stood up to watch as we went past. The train whistle blew and within a minute the green trees hugged the train again. "Not only that, but in all the provinces there'll be a girl who has had her heart broken by him, and he'll have to be polite and kind even though the only thing he wants to do is run in the opposite direction. You'll have that to deal with too, to them you stole something. Some girls will be happy for you and ready to show off their new partners but some will be horrible and vicious. By the end of it you'll be wanting to run as well." She smiled.

"I'd never thought of it that way." I admitted, finally understanding how this must all seem to him. Even though the selection was over, it was still happening. Only when it all became distant memory would it be over.

"He also knows what it's like to be on tour, the people are always watching, waiting for you to slip up. The pressure can be crazy, you'll never be able to get alone time during the day and the only meals you'll ever get privately will be breakfast. But as you can imagine they too will the hectic and missing at times. It's good that you'll be prepared a bit from this trip."

"Why do we even go then?" I asked, suddenly not as keen as I had been for the tour.

"Our people are important, they want to see a confident set of royals who'll be able to lead them, the people want to see you. You've gone from a Five to a One, it's an unimaginable miracle. They want to see that." We both sat in silence, I absorbed this. I also absorbed that this was what the next week would be like.

…

I sat comfortably at the breakfast table, after three nights on the train my body was completely used to the dull chugging of the engine, the high pitched whistle and the shuddering of the carriages. Breakfast consisted of every type of waffle imaginable. Even with chocolate, banana and coconut flavours I still found myself piling the basic waffles onto my plate and adding maple syrup and strawberries. Maxon, however, had decided the chocolate waffles and chocolate sauce was the way to go, along with a mix of blueberries and raspberries.

After he tried to reach for his third helping Amberly swatted his hands away. "Mother!" he cried out.

"You're not going to arrive at that airport with your buttons undone because you've gotten fat." She said back, warning him but also teasing him. I let out a laugh and Maxon sent me a dirty look before smiling and flicking a blueberry at me. I threw it back at him, enjoying our last relaxed meal, in just over an hour we'd be at the airport.

Maxon grabbed a spoon and put a scope of berries on it, preparing to use it as a catapult. Just as he bent it back I picked up a clean plate, holding it in front of me like a shield. Maxon laughed as the berries showered around me. Amberly who had remained silent throughout our little war had to stop herself from laughing. "You two, are supposed to be royalty and adults. Now stop acting like children." I emerged from behind my plate, shooting Maxon a look before smiling sweetly at Amberly. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get ready for our flight, I suggest you two go and do the same." She got up and walked to the door, just before she stepped out Maxon picked up another berry. "Put that down." She said sternly, shaking her head, she didn't turn around to look at us.

Maxon dropped the berry on the table in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed giving him a quick kiss, his breath smelt thickly of chocolate. I left and went to my room to get ready. For the fast approaching plane ride to Spain and a very public few days.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 8, I'd really like to hear what you all think of doing some chapters in Maxon's POV. **

**As always, please keep up the reviews cause they give me the warm fuzzy feelings. **

**You know what to do: Follow, Favourite, Review and check out my Pinterest. **

**Bye folks**

**Lily,**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Awesome peoples!**

**First of all I'm so sorry this didn't come out sooner life and school have just been hectic! And it also doesn't help that the only times writers block lifted were the times when I was stuck on a train. But I did get to go see 'The Lion King' at the Capitol Theatre in Sydney and the costuming was amazing! It was so well cast and put together and…. Well I could go on for ages.**

**As always thanks to the wonderful reviewers! You all help lift my self-esteem and motivation! All I can say is the more reviews the quicker I'll try to get this story out!**

**PeetaOrMaxon****- I tried I really did, thanks for liking this!**

**Kassoug4****- I have dabbled in a bit of Maxon's POV, not liking what I've got so far. I'll keep trying but.**

**Tigers On A Gold Leash****- I was thinking of doing something like that. YAY a fan! Also I want people to remember that they are just kids still. In lots of them she's just getting kidnapped or pregnant. They need to have a bit of fun first! Thank you!**

**AlyTheAmazinglyAwkward****- Sorry to keep you waiting. Cheers!**

**Winterprincess****- glad you like it loved the pun. Haha it was berry funny. Thanks. :P**

**Guest****- Um thanks, I got all of that from books. I have no experience in that sorta thing so yeah. Thanks.**

**Lilythemermaid****- I'll try, thankyou thankyou thankyou!**

**Property OF Illea****- That annoys me too! It's so frustrating. I'm trying keep mine different so I'm avoiding that (at the moment {mwah ha ha ha}) Thanks, writing the characters is hard.**

**Who cares****- No I don't. I'm pretty clueless TBH I had to ask my sister what that was. Sorry but thankyou! GET AN ACCOUNT!**

**Also… I do apologize for any mistakes in this chapter or any for that matter. I really wanted to get this chapter out tonight so it's sorta daytime for all of you Americans! I edit my chapters around four times before you see them, I'm not saying they're perfect (far from it) but I do try so this one may/may not be up to the usual standards and for that I'm sorry. **

**Well, this is what you're all here for so here is chapter 9. ENJOY MY FRIENDS!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I kept my face pressed against the window, the blue ocean carpeted the earth. They plane when we had gotten on was huge but here I couldn't have left more miniscule. "You know, you're going to need to sleep." Maxon laughed, tilting his chair back so it was more like a bed. He was wearing grey slippers and one of those eye covering things. I didn't know how he could stand to where it.

The pilots remained hidden from our view, it made me a little more confident knowing that they were concentrating on flying us. A maid served me a bowl of soup for lunch and informed me that we had just entered the communication dead zone. For the next few hours, the plane was on its own.

We flew through a cloud, the puffy white mist surrounded us blocking my view of the sea. I closed my eyes, hoping to speed the trip up.

…

The cabin jolted and shook, like a giant baby were using us as a rattle. The cloud still surrounded us. I slipped from my seat, hitting my head on the floor. Maxon grabbed on the rail of the seat in front of him and slowly made his way across the aisle to me. The world vibrated and the plane began to turn the right, tipping me again the wall.

Maxon half fell, half sat next to me, our backs leaning against the wall which was quickly turning into the floor. I moaned as something hit my head. He reached for my hand, and I gripped tightly onto his. Completely accepting that I was going to die. I seemed to be at an odd peace.

After a few quiet moments the world began to ripple again, something was shaking me furiously. My insides seemed to turn to liquid as the plane began plummeting out of the sky. Maxon was saying my name calmly, brushing my hair off my face. He was calm, too calm. "America!-"

…

I sat bolt right up, I would of fallen from my seat if Maxon wasn't holding onto my shoulder. I tried to calm my breathing. The plane was calm, not shaking or falling. I was covered in a layer of sweat, my body slowly stopped shaking. It had only been a nightmare. "I'm okay," I whispered, not entirely sure if he'd asked.

…

Our plane taxied to a stop, we waited for our luggage to be of loaded, then the royal guard in their dress uniforms then all of the maids. I watched as the climbed into crowded buses, only a handful of the guards remained. Our limousine was parked around a hundred meters away, the path there was marked out in a red carpet. Even though the country had just lost its leader there were people everywhere. Taking photos, filming, waving flags, throwing flowers.

I now wore a white pair of trousers and a pale blue shirt with a white lightweight jacket. The pants were a small luxury. My hair was out in soft curls, I was already wearing sunglasses. Maxon and Amberly were wearing theirs too, I had no idea why people always wear sunnies when the wanted to avoid the paparazzi. "Smile and wave at the crowd, but don't stop." Maxon whispered.

"Why?"

"We're here for a funeral, it isn't polite."

"Oh."

Amberly got off first, quietly reminding me that out of the three of them all the public wanted to see was me. I cringed as I watched her walk down the ladder gracefully. I sighed, praying that I wouldn't fall. Amberly didn't wait for us, she waved a bit and walked straight towards the car, Maxon went down next. Appearing carefree and energetic. He turned at the bottom of the steps, waiting for me.

I don't know if it was real or if I imagined it but the crowd got louder as I took the first few steps, I understood the sunglasses. I'd be blind from the flashes from all the cameras without them, I smiled at Maxon when I reached the ground. Suddenly grateful to be back on earth, he linked his hand in mine and we slowly walked towards Amberly.

…

Maxon had told me that the location of the Spanish palace was amazing but I didn't think anything could be a beautiful as ours, I was pleasantly surprised. The palace sat at the bend in a river, so it was surrounded by water on two sides, the gardens sprawled around the grounds. Guards were dotted around the grounds too. I could even see ladies in dresses walking amongst some roses.

We were shown to our rooms, and both Maxon and I were excited to discover we were sharing. Most courts didn't like the princes and princesses sharing even if they were married. The poor maid who showed us to our rooms didn't speak much English. Maxon could speak Spanish so the girl didn't have to stress too much. "I apologise, the palace is full because of royals from many countries. Thinking you wouldn't mind sharing though." She said timidly, before she left. Maxon said something back to her that I didn't understand, I sighed. It was going to be a long week.

…

Although it was a security risk, both Maxon and I decided to take advantage of being tourists. Maxon had been to Spain twice and had taken on the role of a tour guide. I got the feeling he still didn't know much. We stopped for afternoon tea in a café, although we had been dressed in normal clothing and had only two guards who were also not in any uniform we had still been photographed and stormed by some of the press. The little old lady who ran the café politely closed it for us so we could have a calm and private few minutes.

We'd been in Spain for almost a week now, the same with other royal families everything we'd worn, eaten and done had been put under the microscope. A younger waitress came out with our tea and Maxon's food. As she placed the tray down we were greeted with an image of us on a newspaper cover, looking at a water fountain, Maxon had his arm looped around my waist and our backs to the camera. I was pointing at something, and some birds were flying above us.

I remembered that, it was two days ago. We were waiting for our car to come after the funeral. The fountain had sculptures of fish and swans. I didn't know what they had meant but it was very pretty. I grabbed at the paper, eager to read the article but to my disgust it was in Spanish. I sighed and handed it to Maxon, who read it to himself while eating a pancake looking thing. I'd just taken a sip of my tea when he finally spoke.

"They think we're trying for a baby." He said calmly, almost like he wasn't surprised. I was though, I almost sprayed my mouthful of tea at him. Grateful that the café was empty.

"What?" I asked when I finally swallowed.

"You haven't been seen drinking, and while we've been here. You've only eaten fruits and fresh foods."

"But…" I trailed off, I hadn't been drinking at all. Nothing really since the wedding, I hadn't been staying away from it for any reason other than I didn't want to be seen even a little tipsy. It was the first trip I'd been on as Princess of Illea, and we were overseas. "We're not." I managed to get out eventually.

"Don't worry about it," Maxon said sighing, he put the paper back on the tray and sat his empty plate on top of it.

"But what if my family see this? They'll be horrified."

"They're going to have to learn not to listen, besides if they see that article they'll know it's a lie."

"Why's that?"

"The article also said you were in the early stages of anorexia." He smiled, knowing very well I wasn't anywhere close to anorexia. I literally ate everything I saw.

After I finished laughing I met Maxon's gaze, he was looking at me intently. I often caught him looking at me like that he normally turned away or started speaking, but he didn't do any of those things. Today he just sat there. I stared back at him, we silently decided to have a staring competition. After a while his face broke into a stupid grin, half smiling half poking his tongue out. I gave up on staring then.

…

Two more days passed in a blur, the Spanish held a beautiful feast with performances and dancers buy talented ballerinas and acrobats. I'd run into the Ambassador from Italy, they congratulated Maxon and I again for our marriage. Now though I found myself curled up under a blanket holding a cup of hot mint chocolate. Underneath me, the ocean passed hidden below a cloak of darkness.

…

It was late at night when we piled onto the train, waiting for it to chug to life and take us home. The maids had kindly picked up a few magazines for us to read on the trip back. We were bursting with life and it felt like it should be time for morning tea. Maxon sweetly informed me that jetlag was going to be a pain for the next week. I attempted to tease back saying that he was in the same boat, he just smiled and replied that people who travelled often readjust quicker.

Flicking through the glossy pages I sipped slowly on a glass of wine, gleefully discovering that Celeste had had a messy break up with her latest boyfriend and that there was no news of my assumed pregnancy. "Weird combination." Maxon huffed, plonking himself into the armchair opposite me. He picked up a piece of cake that should be for afternoon tea, not a midnight snack. I raised my eyebrow at him but made no comment. Lights blurred past us as we quickly skirted a town, I watched until the darkness of the night surrounded us. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Maxon as he was handed a beer, the froth foaming around the top. "Weird combination." I muttered with a smirk.

…

Dawn burst through the windows, giving the train a ghostly glow. I looked out and registered the sun, remembering it was the first time I'd seen the sun since returning back to Illea. "Is it too early for another drink?" I asked Maxon, trying to stand. My empty wine glass dodged the table as I tried to place it down. That was glass number five? Six?

He handed me a cup, and I grabbed it greedily gulping a mouthful before noticing the taste was different. I shot him a disgusted look, leaning at the train tipped to the side. It was strange how Maxon stood upright. "I don't want water!" I stomped my foot as loudly as I could, almost losing my balance.

"You've had way too many drinks darling, it's time to go to bed." He replied smoothly, gesturing to the door.

"But the suns up." I moaned waving at the window.

"You're drunk." He laughed.

"Am not!" The world tipped again and I grabbed the wall hoping it would anchor me upright.

"Okay then, prove it. Walk it a straight line."

I did as I was told, regretting the decision of leaving the safety of the wall. Maxon laughed under his breath and grabbed my hand. Ignoring my half-hearted attempts of bashing his arms away from me. "I'm completely sober." I said evenly, knowing sadly that I was indeed drunk. "Alright maybe I'm a little tipsy." I leant towards him, aiming for a kiss. Instead he pushed me gently away.

"You're breath reeks of alcohol."

"Fine," I hissed wrestling my arm free and storming toward the bathroom.

I hastily picked up my toothbrush and dropped it. It took to goes to pick it up, all the time I could hear Maxon chuckling from the doorway. It took all my strength to not turn around and scream a curse. Finally I managed to open the toothpaste. I looked in the mirror and aimed the toothbrush for my mouth, failing and hitting my cheek.

Throwing the brush down in frustration I plopped myself onto the floor. Tears seeped from my eyes, ruining whatever makeup was left on my face. "Do you want to brush your teeth?" Maxon asked, bending down in front of me.

"Yes."

"But you need to be sober."

"We've established I'm not though haven't we?"

"I know a trick which will sober you up." He smiled, I was too light headed to know if he was genuine or teasing.

"Do tell."

"Well, first you have to stand up." He pulled me to my feet. "Then you have to close your eyes." He stared at me until I shut my eyes. Now just follow me. He led by holding my hand for a few steps. Finally he turned me around so I was facing the way we just came, he dropped my hand. "Keep them closed or it won't work." I grew doubtful of this trick.

"Maxon…"

"Sssh."

Suddenly something shot down and hit me, my eyes flooded open in time to see Maxon's laughing face close the door to the shower, the shower he'd set to cold and turned on. The water quickly drenched me, causing me to instantly shiver. I let lose a series of words that no one should use, let alone a princess. Bashing of the glass door, hoping for Maxon to let go and open it.

After a few minutes of glaring and swearing I was sober, perfectly sober and fuming. I must of looked a sight, fully clothed, tear stained and beyond mad. Somehow Maxon had grabbed his camera. Laughing he took a photo. That's when I made the decision that I would kill him.

Giving him my most charming smile I saw his falter than fall, he knew he was in trouble. Ignoring the burning cold I laughed at him. He put the camera down giving it a sad look, he'd put the pieces together it seemed. If he was in trouble so was that damned camera.

He handed me a towel and quickly turned heel and took off out the door. I took off after him, only a few meters behind. A grin spread across my face, as long as I didn't lose sight of him he wouldn't be able to hide which meant that he'd keep running until he ran out of train.

Someone stepped out in front of Maxon causing him to skid to a stop and me to almost collide into him. Even in her sleepwear the Queen radiated beauty. "Is there a problem?" She asked, her eyes growing wider and wider as she took the image of me dripping wet in front of her and barely containing anger.

"There's no problem mother." Maxon said calmly, looking back at me for a moment. I sent him a burning smile.

"No problem at all." I confirmed, barely hiding the acid in my voice. I watched her as she raised an eyebrow in question then dropped it and shook her head.

"What is it about this train that makes you two behave like wild animals?" She mused.

"We're sorry for disturbing you, please go back to sleep." Maxon said, choosing not to respond to her question. Amberly looked out at the window taking in the early daylight, Maxon had a warm smile growing across his face. She turned back to us glancing at Maxon then taking me in her eyes lingered on the growing puddle beneath me.

"Maxon, I suggest you go and get ready for bed and America how about you dry off or go have a warm shower." I flashed her a grin, fully aware of Maxon's falling smile. That's where he discovered that trick.

The Queen left us and headed into her rooms, the guard standing up at the other end of the carriage suppressed a grin. I turned back towards my rooms hoping that Maxon wouldn't miss the camera I was planning on smashing. "Where are you going?" He asked falling into step behind me.

"To my room."

"I'll get you some dry clothes while you have a warm shower."

"I'm quite capable of getting my own clothes now that I'm sober." I answered, oh I would make him work for forgiveness. "I don't know where you are planning on sleeping but it's not in my rooms now." He stopped dead in his tracks, I had enough restraint to hold back a cackle. That was the reaction I was hoping for.

…

* * *

**It's all good people, America wasn't serious about killing Maxon. Though he can have a miserable few days is she has anything to do with it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and didn't find too many errors. **

**As always guys, keep up the favourites, follows and especially the reviews. Reviews keep me motivated! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**I'm forever adding to my Pinterest so check it out! The links on my profile**

** And if you haven't already go check out Kiera Cass's Pinterest! She has images for 'The One' on there, some of them are amazing others are scaring me…**

**It's also come to my attention that in my daily vocabulary I use a lot of Aussie slang, if you pick up on that and realise it please tell me and if you don't know what it means don't hesitate to ask. I promise I won't bite.**

**Thanks!**

**Until next time my pretties.**

**-Lily,**

**xxxx**


End file.
